Phony Francie
by MountaineerTookieClothespin
Summary: My take on Phase One. I refuse to believe that Francie is no more! Please Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, and Review!!!!


Disclaimer: I do not own The Alias Show or any of the characters.

Sydney sighed happily as she walked out of the CIA hospital. _Sd-6 was gone, she had finally gotten to kiss Vaughn after years of waiting, and her dad was going to be just fine_.

What Sydney didn't know was that she had a very good reason to be unhappy.

Francie was not who she claimed to be! Oh, her name was Francie Calfo, but she was not the sweet, innocent woman that she portrayed.

Francie had been working with Arvin Sloane since college. She only became Sydney's friend to keep an eye on her.

While Sydney had been deep in the midst of the raid at Sd-6, Francie had been hiding out from Will who had come to the restaurant to rescue her.

She knew he would come to get her, so she hid out underneath her desk in her office.

When Will ran into the restaurant to get Francie, he saw no one.

"Where is she?" He whispered in a panic.

Running through the restaurant he began calling out her name. "Francie, where are you? This is not the time to play games! Francie!" 

Crouched underneath her desk Francie could hear him calling her.

Giggling to herself, she thought, _"They are soooooo gullible! Sydney's supposed to be this great, super spy, but she can't even tell when one of her closet friends is totally fake!"_

Finally, Will left the restaurant to look at Syd and Francie's house to see if Francie was at home.

Crawling out from underneath the desk, Francie walked over to the closet in her office, opened the door, and pulled out the fake, dead Francie. 

Rolling her eyes, she glared at the fake Francie, it would look real enough in the pictures she was leaving for Syd to find, but really Sark could have done a better job.

Francie personally thought that she was much more beautiful than this supposed likeness of herself.

Dragging the fake Francie into the dining room she took a vile of blood out of the fake Francie's pocket, where it had been stored. And then yanking a glove onto her hand, she proceeded to swipe the blood across the wall.

Positioning the fake Francie underneath the blood she pulled on a clean pair of gloves, and grabbed her camera, at least Sark had remembered to get the kind of camera that shot the pictures out. 

After taking several pictures, Francie held them up to the light to speed the process along.

When they had finished developing, she laid them on a table, and then weighted the corners down with a saltshaker.

Just as she started across the room to get the fake body, her cell phone rang.

"Hello. Yes, everything is in place." Francie said as she turned and looked at the fake scene, she had set up.

After hanging up with Sark, Francie grabbed the fake body and headed out into the alleyway to the waiting van.

Sydney arrived home to find Will waiting for her.

"What are you doing here? And where is Francie?" Sydney shrieked.

Will stared at her panic written across his pained features "I don't now where she is. I can't find her anywhere!"

Grabbing her car keys, Sydney raced out the front door.

Running after her Will asked, "Where are you going?"

"To the restaurant!" Sydney said, as she climbed into her car.

Will climbed into the passenger side. Panting slightly he told her, "I've already been there. She's not there."

"She might have been out when you were there. She could be back now." Sydney said.

Sydney hurried into the restaurant calling Francie's name. 

Suddenly, she saw something bright red smeared across the wall.

Hurrying over, she confirmed what she had originally thought. It was blood! Sydney felt her knees start to shake so she grabbed the edge of the nearest table. Breathing hard she looked down at the table, and saw the pictures.

Grabbing them up she stared in shock. Feeling her legs crumple she sank to the ground, still clutching the pictures.

Will hurried over to her. "Syd, what is it?"

Shaking her head she held out the pictures. 

Will's face turned a paper white. "No! It can't be! None of this was here earlier."

Sydney just stared at him, tears flowing down her face.

"I'll have to get some help from the CIA. Maybe we can find out who did this."

Will felt tears flowing freely down his face. "No, it can't be!" He continued to deny it.

Sydney knew she had to be strong, but she couldn't muster the strength. So she and Will just sat there holding the pictures and sobbing.

Meanwhile… Francie was safe and sound, sitting around a table with Sloane and Sark going over their plans.

A/N: That was my take on Phase One. I refuse to believe that Francie is no more. So what did you guys think? Please Review, Review, Review! It makes me very happy to see the review alerts!   But please no implied or bleeped out with stars cuss words. Please keep all reviews G rated. Thanks!


End file.
